GN-006 Cherudim Gundam
Gundam Dynames' successor unit. It also supports sniper combat to reflect the characteristics of its pilot. This is the replaced mobile suit of Dynames for Lockon. Combat Characteristics As Dynames' successor, the unit is another sniper mobile suit. Cherudim is equipped with a dedicated precision targeting camera located in its forehead (above the V-Fin) similar to Dynames. It executes sniper mode by exposing its forehead scope and lowering a gun module within the cockpit for pilot control. The cockpit also contains a docking interface for Lockon's orange Haro for system delegation(s). Cherudim's primary armament is its GN Sniper Rifle II, which is stored on the right MS shoulder. The weapon can switch in between as a long range beam rifle and/or a short-to-medium range three-barrel sub-machine beam gun. The dual functions of the weapons were meant to increase combat efficiency and survivability of Cherudim as the predecessor unit had combat deficiencies with single purpose weapons. Its other weapons are a pair of beam pistols and shield bit system. The beam pistols are generally used for short range-to-melee combat situations as the pair of guns duals as axes with anti-beam coating against beam sabers. When in dangerous situations, the shield bits can be deployed to help defend Cherudim and fend off enemy opponents by defensive shielding and firing. In desperate situations, Cherudim can execute Trans-Am to increase the Gundam’s speed, power, and strength to its overall systems for greater combat efficiency. Cherudim would later receive new power-up components to further increase combat efficiency and survivability. CB engineers installed six GN Rifle Bits and an extra pair of beam pistols for the unit. The shield bits were short range weapons and Cherudim only had its rifle for long range firing. The new bits have extended range for firing, giving Cherudim 6 additional guns for long range shooting and shielding. With the new upgrades, Cherudim has evolved more into a heavy arms assault type Gundam than its original sniper orientation. Armaments GN Sniper Gun II Far more accurate than Dynames' sniper. The GN Sniper Gun II has two modes, long ranged for sniping and short ranged for rapid fire. GN Beam Pistol II The new GN Beam Pistols are located at the upper back of Cherudim. The pair duals as both a short-range particle beam gun and a hand-held axe. The blade of the weapons have anti-beam coating to fight or defend against beam saber attacks. It's unclear if the axes are infused with GN particles like a GN blade. CB engineers would later add two additional pistols in the back of its torso, but unclear if the weapons play as spare guns or have special capabilities as the upgrades to Cherudim aren't completely defined. GN Shield Bits Cherudim is equipped with nine GN Shield Bits (2 on the left shoulder as a shield, 2 on kneecaps, and 5 around the GN Drive on its rear waist). The Shield Bits are remotely controlled by Haro and used for defensive purposes; the bits have beam weaponry built at the tip assist Cherudim in combat. The beams are meant for close range firing, deterning nemy units away from Cherudim. When used in conjunction with Trans-Am, the bits have 3x the performance capabilities, strong enough to repel or block beam fire from a battle cruiser. After the upgrades with the new GN Rifle Bits, 7 of the bits are now docked on Cherudim's left shoulder as a larger shield. GN Missiles Just like Dynames, the armored skirt of Cherudim have missiles hidden within the armor. The missiles tend to be used as immediate countermeasures during in battle. The missiles are of the standard variety, GN particles warp the surface of enemy MS units on contact and explode. A pair of missiles are loaded into each armor piece, a total of 8 missiles were installed on the 4 armor pieces. GN Rifle Bits The latest upgrades to Cherudim, GN Sniper Rifle II was replaced by 6 Rifle Bits. Two of the six bits are docked on Cherudim's right shoulder as a single arm shield-rifle. The remaining 4 bits are docked over the GN Drive to shield against physical and beam attacks. All of its GN shield bits also docked at left shoulder as large shield. AS name implied, these rifle bits can be deployed and function as remote weapon. System Features Bit Control System The GN Shield Bits and GN Rifle Bits are remotely controlled through Haro. The bits are capable of manual control, but more difficult for the pilot to keep track of targets while piloting. Defense Mode In defense mode, the GN Shield Bits will surround Cherudim as an active shielding system. The bits are maneuvered remotely through Haro to protect Cherudim and can return fire from enemy MS units. The bits can be used to form one large shield to help Cherudim snipe targets uninterrupted from enemy fire and/or shield friendlies in battle. The bits speed and shielding strength are increased through Trans-Am, giving the Gundam a near perfect defense system. Assault Mode When more firepower is needed, the Lockon can have Haro switch the GN Shield Bits into purely remote offensive bits. The bits can individually fire upon a target(s) or form into two cannon-like guns upon larger targets. Trans-Am System Trans-Am temporarily gives Cherudim 3x it's normal performance capacity. It's speed, firepower, and strength are overall enhanced for high performance combat. Cherudim's GN Shield Bits and Sniper Gun are used the most in combination with Cherudim when executed. The system was modified to allow temporary execution of the system without fully depleting it's GN particles. This would temporarily power a high particle consuming function(s) without fully depleting Cheridum that would otherwise force the Gundam to evade while recharging. Holographic Sniping System Trans-Am unlocks a secondary feature of Cheridum, a holographic sniping system. When activated, the collar on Cherudim extends a holographic targeting system over Cherudim's optics. The gun module for the pilot switches the scope for a different targeting system for firing. GN particles generated are dedicated for high precision targeting that greatly extends the fire power and range of Cheridum's normal capabilities. Variant GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Special equipment for the Cherudim. SAGA is an abbreviation for 'S'pecial 'A'ssault 'G'undam 'A'rms. Assumed to be used for base attack missions. Therefore, all guns are changed to short barrels and it’s equipped with as many as seven guns (on its person). Ian Vashti, who was in charge of design kept in mind the “Seven Sword” of the Exia and actually referred to the Cherudim as the “Seven Gun” because of the number of guns it has in the development code. For close range combat, it is equipped with a crystal sensor in its head. Abandoning GN Shield Bits because they are unsuitable for battles in small areas, it instead carries a convenient GN Small Shield. On it’s back it has a GN Drive and added armor to make up for the lack of GN Shield Bits. The top section contains a GN Missile container. *Unit Type: close combat equipped mobile suit *Head Height: 18.0m *Unit Weight: 62.7t (Saga Equipment Weight: 3.8t) *Armaments: **GN Assault Carbine **GN Sub Machine Gun x 2 **GN Beam Pistol II x 2 **GN Beam Pistol x 2 **GN Small Shield **GN Missile Pod (front section) x 4, **GN Missile Container (back section) History The full history of Cherudim is closely linked with Lockon Stratos (II), please read the profile for complete history. External Links *Cherudim Gundam on MAHQ *Cherudim Gundam on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini mobile suits